Spectrepeople
Spectrepeople When a pregnant human or elven woman who is steeped in magic, such as a sorcer or wizard, dies and becomes a ghost, an unusual event happens. When she gives birth, the child is not living, not dead, and not undead, but some strange combination of all of these. These people, called "Spectrepeople", or "Spectrefolk" often group together, and have children on their own, creating communities, the human and elven varieties intermarrying until they have become one race. Personality First generation spectrefolk are often either shy and withdrawn, and brood about the true life that was denied them, while others embrace the aspects of spectrefolk society and life that other race don't have. Beyond this first generation, children grow up not knowing anything different, and so vary in personality to the same degree as humans. Physical Description Spectrefolk stand around the same height as a human, perhaps a little shorter on average. They have very pale skin, sometimes with a blue or purple tinge. Hair can be any colour a human's hair can be, but pure white is far more common, about as common as red hair in caucasian humans. Brown and black hair is also more common on average than in humans. Spectrefolk ears could resemble either human or elven ears. Planar-selves Spectrefolk inhabit both the material plane and another plane simultaneously. The part of themself on the other plane is called their "Planar-self". A spectrefolk's planar-self is not in any specific part of the plane, and cannot be harmed. A planar-self moves to different planes based the spectrefolk's mood or thoughts. This is an involuntary action, like breathing, but some can learn to control it. These people often become Planers. Relations Spectrefolk will welcome most people into their communities. The only major exceptions are necromancers, as the creation of undead is strictly prohibited by most spectrefolk societies. Clerics are also treated with some suspicion, because of the turning ability, and spectrefolk will try to not be alone with a cleric, but there is no reall ill-will towards them. Most people are untrusting of spectrefolk, associating them with undead, but anyone who has lived nearby spectrefolk for any length of time would be more likely to accept them. Alignment Spectrefolk can be of any alignment, but many spectrefolk are at least partially neutral. Spectrefolk do not tend to go to extremes of any alignment, so members of classes that need this (Paladin, Monk, Barbarian, Blackguard) are fairly uncommon, but not by any means unheard of. Spectrefolk Lands Spectrefolk can live happily on the lands of other races, but also have a few settlements of their own. Religion Spectrefolk commonly worship any deity that humans or elves do. Many also worship Melarie, the embodiment of death. This is not frowned upon by other spectrefolk, since without death, spectrefolk wouldn't have even come into existence. Language Spectrefolk speak the common language(s) of the land. First generation spectrefolk born to an elf of half-elf also speak Elven. Adventurers Spectrefolk adventurers leave their homes for many reasons. Like humans, their motivations range from greed, to a desire to help others, to devotion to a cause. Society Spectrefolk have inherited much of their society from human and elven society. Music, poetry and the arts are common, perhaps not as revered as in elven society, but they do hold a signifigant place in everday life. The most respected form of art is a form of dance unique to spectrefolk, called "Planing". It involves rapidly shifting the spectrefolk's planar-self between the elemental and aligned planes. The effect is that a flash of the plane is brought into the material plane. The dancer's movements are accompanied by a rush of air, a burst of heat, a spray of water, or a the smell of earth. The effects of the aligned planes are a rush of emotion in the audience. For exampler, planers use Duma when the villain enters the stage, or Avalon when the brave Knight enters. Game Rules Racial Traits (Ex) *Base Speed: 30 ft. *Automatic Languages: Common *Favoured Class: Wizard OR Sorcerer. When creating a spectreperson character, choose either Wizard or Sorcerer. This choice cannot be changed afterwards. *+2 Wisdom, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution. Because they are not entirely of this plane, spectrepeople have almost a "sixth sense" when it comes to their surroundings. However, this also results in them being weaker and more fragile physically. *Low-Light Vision x3: Spectrepeople can see three times as far as a human in dim light. They can read clearly with even the smallest of light sources over their shoulder, and can see just clearly when outside on a moonlit night as they can during the day. *Immune to Sleep effects: Spectrefolk are immune to all effects of the Sleep type. *+2 on saving throws against poison, disease, paralysis, and mind-influencing effects. Spectrepeople don't have immunity to these things as their undead ancestors did, but they are more resistant to them than most living things. If anything that falls under one or more of these categories would affect undead, a spectreperson gets no bonus against it. *Resistant to Subdual Damage: Any subdual damage that would be dealt to a spectreperson is halved, rounded down. *Turnable: Spectrepeople can be turned like undead. However, where an undead's hit dice would be used, use the spectreperson's level plus their wisdom modifier. *+1 to Listen, Spot, and Search checks. This is caused by the same unusual state in relation to the planes as the ability modifiers. *+2 to Knowledge(The Planes). Spectrepeople have a long history of studying the planes. *+2 to Knowledge(Arcane). Since first-generation spectrepeople are born to magical mothers, they are often taught a great deal of arcane lore. They then pass this down to this children, and so most spectrepeople have a good understanding of the arcane. Category:Races